tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tucker's House
Tucker's House is a location in Culver City of Los Angeles. The house was primarily paid for by Tucker Holmes, though part of it is owned by Haley Leone. The house is next door to Karina Wiese and Sunny Pierce with Kendra Cress being the mail woman, Joanna Hathaway also living close by and Dawna Bramble across the streat. Layout Exterior The house's outside walls are white with dark-gray shingles on the slanted roof. The third floor has a deck surrounded by a glass fence. A separate garage is away from the main house and is partially enclosed, having a roof with an iron fence around it as well as the rest of the property. A Ford Focus and an Audi R8 currently reside in the garage. The houses grounds possess thick grass, flower beds and bushes around the house itself, a small pool around the back. A gate in the backyard connects the house to that of Karina Wiese's. The house to the left belongs to Sunny Pierce, while the one behind Sunny's and next to Karina's belongs to Joanna Hathaway. The main entrance to the house is a sliding glass door that leads to a sort of lobby that features shoe racks. Basement AKA 'The Museum' The basement is essentially a small wine cellar but is primarily used as a display area for Zoe Hollander and anyone else Tucker might want to hide and/or put on display. Due to the display space the area has been nicknamed 'The Museum.' Wine is also kept in the room off to the side. First Floor The main entrance features a wood floor, the walls a light rose color, there being a coat closet and key rack with access to the living room and dining room. The living room has a fifty-inch flat screen which hangs from the wall like a painting above a fake fireplace; the room is accented by a fuzzy rug and three couches, all of them black leather. There are cabinets to the left and right of the fireplace that house DVDs and Tucker’s gaming equipment. Tall windows give anyone in the room a good view of the front yard. The next area is the hallway, which leads to a large bathroom that includes a full bathtub as well as the stairs up and several closets. Additionally there is an office space for Tucker which also features a walk-in closet. Beyond the office is the kitchen, which features white tiles and oak cabinets. Facilities include a massive fridge, a six element stove, a microwave, a toaster oven, a juicer, a coffee maker and an espresso machine, plus a water cooler that is connected directly under the sink, the sink featuring a garbage disposal. Besides elevated and lower counter cabinets there is a pantry cupboard next to the fridge. The kitchen leads to the dining room, which has enough seating for ten as well as a small bar and a build-in stereo that is also connected to the living room's speakers. Second Floor The floor has four rooms, including Tucker's room and two guest rooms, the other being a work-out room that holds an exercise bike plus basic equipment for doing yoga and tai chi. There are two bathrooms, each having a circular shower along with a sink and toilet but nothing else. Third Floor The floor features three doors to the right of the stairwell, one a sliding glass panel leading out to the deck. Haley's bedroom room is massive, featuring white shag carpeting and rich purple walls. The bed is king-sized with leopard sheets and there is a giant closet in the corner which also has a door leading out to the deck. The room even has enough space for a desk and a lounger chair that held a bookshelf, with a small LCD TV hanging from the wall across from the bed. For décor the room had matching end-tables for the bed as well as a small palm tree in one corner and Hitomi Maki posed in another, her form used to help measure outfits for Haley as they were the same size. The third door in the room is connected to the bathroom, which has a small Jacuzzi next to a window as well as a giant counter with plenty of doors and even a chair so Haley can sit while doing her make-up. People Residents Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes College Student and Business Owner|link=Tucker Holmes Kaley Cuoco 3.jpg|Haley Leone Super-Model|link=Haley Leone Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates Personal Assistant (equipped with Royal Momju Necklace ring)|link=Jennifer Yates Collection Kim Kardashian Wax.jpg|Kim Corrigan Replica Wax Mannequin|link=Kim Corrigan Milla Jovovich.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky Personal Assistant|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins Model (equipped with Royal Momju Necklace ring)|link=Candice Robins Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz Bounty Hunter|link=Leslie Schulz Ellen Barkin 3.jpg|Zoe Hollander Former CEO of Models Inc|link=Zoe Hollander Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki Vagrant|link=Hitomi Maki Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz International Temporal Enforcement Agency Analyst|link=Angela Schwarz Deborah Secco.jpg|Lara Zanella Real Estate Agent|link=Lara Zanella Valeria Mazza.jpg|Annika Ostergard Socialite|link=Annika Ostergard Rachel Bilson.jpg|Anastasia Stephanos Super-Model|link=Anastasia Stephanos Olivia Crocicchia.jpg|Carly Goodwin Armed Robber|link=Carly Goodwin Kate Upton.jpg|Rhayne Weber Armed Robber|link=Rhayne Weber Neighbors Katrina Law.png|Mai Traviss House on the Right|link=Mai Traviss Lindsay Price.jpg|Sunny Pierce House on the Left|link=Sunny Pierce Mini Anden.jpg|Karina Wiese House Behind|link=Karina Wiese Julianna Margulies.jpg|Joanna Hathaway House on the Back Left|link=Joanna Hathaway Ray Stevenson.jpg|Chuck Hathaway House on the Back Left|link=Chuck Hathaway Rachel Tietz.png|Miranda Hathaway House on the Back Left|link=Miranda Hathaway NeNe Leakes 3.jpg|Dawna Bramble House across the Street|link=Dawna Bramble Rena Sofer.jpg|Celinda Carlyle House across the Street|link=Celinda Carlyle Category:Locations Category:Tucker's Wand